


In which a new bargain is struck (and a dream comes true)

by NRGburst



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRGburst/pseuds/NRGburst
Summary: Howl glances up at the sky, and Sophie can practically see a plan brewing in that crafty skull of his before he smiles. “Indeed it does,” he says brightly. “What do you say about striking a new bargain?”Really, it's like some people and/or fire demons don't have a lick of common sense between them.
Relationships: Sophie Hatter/Howl Pendragon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	In which a new bargain is struck (and a dream comes true)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyGwenllian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGwenllian/gifts).



> I just re-read the book too, so the characterization is a mix of book!them and movie!them but I tried to lean more towards the movie! (Forgive the title; that is a book ref but I couldn't come up with a more apt one that wasn't.)

She doesn't know why she trusted the beautiful stranger any more than the soldiers. Surely he was only greeting her with such familiarity to get them to leave her be, and yet...

No, she doesn't know what it is. Maybe she was just mesmerized by his glowing confidence; hypnotized by the sway of his earrings and that shiny hair. Like a peacock in human form - who could ever have imagined a man that beautiful?

Truly he was like someone out of a dream.

* * *

“Is this really all that's left of the castle? And here I thought blasting a great hole in it was to be your crowning achievement - Sophie, you've truly outdone yourself this time,” Howl exclaims, grinning and peering at the trail of debris strewn behind them with what can only be judged as an excess of mirth, considering.

“...I was _trying_ to save your life!” Sophie protests, aghast. Why... why that ungrateful, _strutting_ -!

Howl smiles and takes her hand. “And that you did, my darling Sophie. I am simply admiring your flair for the dramatic,” he assures her, bowing and pressing a kiss to her hand in a way that makes her cheeks flush warm, deflating all her outraged indignation.

“-Or perhaps rather, the disastrous,” he continues with rueful amusement, picking a small piece of rubble out of her hair, “how _do_ you manage it?”

That instantly brings back a scowl, but there's no rebuke in his words. She has to admit they're apt enough too, so she sighs. “...I really don't know. Every time I solve one problem, two other things seem to tumble down like dominoes. I suppose we've been lucky not to come to any real harm - besides you and poor Calcifer,” she says, giving the fire demon an apologetic look.

He harrumphs and crosses thin, sparking arms. “It'll take more than a kiss to forget that you threw water on us! Speaking of which, it really does look like rain, you know,” he says, hovering worriedly.

Howl glances up at the sky, and Sophie can practically see a plan brewing in that crafty skull of his before he smiles. “Indeed it does,” he says brightly. “What do you say about striking a new bargain?”

Really, it's like some people and/or fire demons don't have a lick of common sense between them.

* * *

It's one of those dreams that comes to her again and again. Always night, and a lonely house with a watermill - it's not like normal dreams of people and places she knows. And she never understands that sense of yearning and desperate sadness as stars streak through the sky, mirrored in the standing water there while her boots sink squishily into the ground.

Taking even one step forward while mired down is impossible. But she needs to. She's searching for something, or perhaps someone, and _they need her..._

But no matter how she peers into the dark, she always wakes before she finds them.

* * *

“Calcifer! That you would even entertain the idea-! And Howl, with all your tricks and magic and wizardry - _have you completely lost your mind?!_ Or perhaps somehow _forgotten_ what got us into this mess in the first place?”

He frowns at her, blinking with obvious disappointment. “My dear Sophie, you really do enjoy underestimating me, don't you? You see, _that_ bargain was struck out of childish naivety and desperation. Calcifer and I have had whole _years_ to think over the finer points that should have been established instead. Besides, my own reserves are quite depleted after the day's events and I'm not sure how much strain this heart can take yet. So it's really only logical to consider-”

“-I can't believe I'm listening to this! You simply _defy belief,_ Howl. Truly! Markl, Grandma, Heen: we need to get going before the rain starts," Sophie announces briskly. "There are bound to be caves or at least a couple big trees to keep off the wet somewhere. These two fools can come along or not, but we're certainly not going to find shelter just sitting about.”

Howl sighs. "Sophie. A powerful fire demon and a royal wizard present, and you want to wander the mountains on foot? Do have a little faith. Calcifer: your terms for the making and keeping of our home?"

Calcifer flares brilliantly blue for a second and then settles. "Nothing lent, only that which I can consume in fair exchange for my services. And I get to decide where the castle goes - I'm a free demon! I've just gotten used to having you all around, plenty of logs near the hearth and a good roof, is all," he says peevishly. He sparks indignantly. "Plus you need to get a proper stove - no more cooking and hot water heating! And I can rescind the contract if and when I wish to."

Howl smiles. "Fair enough. Although, I've also had some ideas for improvement: what do you think of a _flying_ castle to suit a free fire demon?"

"What do you mean, _flying_?" Sophie gasps.

Calcifer wheels himself excitedly in front of Howl, and they both ignore her. "Now you're talking! Hmmm, we'll probably have to convert the awnings like this to create more lift though-"

The jewel in Howl's ring glows red and they seem to confer rapidly through it for a minute, before Howl suddenly takes a deep breath and straightens.

"Very well: you have my word. Until one of us wishes an end to this new bargain, so mote it be." He exhales and smiles teasingly, tilting his head. "Was Sophie's kiss fuel enough to gather the pieces? Or shall I pucker up?"

Calcifer sputters back in horror and scowls magnificently. "Save it for Sophie, loverboy! I've had enough of _your_ parts for a lifetime." 

Howl flashes an wicked grin at Sophie and slides his arm around her waist. "Best hang on to Markl and Grandma," he murmurs. 

And that's all the warning they get before Calcifer manifests mightily, lifting the battered plank floor they're on with a triumphant roar. Heen whines and leaps into Markl's arms and Sophie squeals and clutches at Markl and Grandma reflexively just before Calcifer starts rushing them back up the mountain. 

Sophie gasps and ducks reflexively as the first pieces come hurling towards them willy-nilly, opening her eyes again gingerly when the impact never comes. 

The parts screech as they shudder into place around the floor, reassembling themselves with breathtaking urgency. Markl and Grandma both whoop with delight and Howl is utterly focused on something that perhaps only he and Calcifer can see as the floor makes another stomach churning leap, so Sophie just makes sure everybody is in her arms and trusts.

And he calls _her_ dramatic. 

* * *

So it is that a few hours later, Sophie sits brushing her hair, smiling at the muted rattle of the windows and slow chug of the train passing. They've finally managed to clear the tracks in Market Chipping, it seems - that's good news. Tomorrow she wants to go out and see how they can help around town.

But tonight is for rest. And perhaps other things.

Calcifer is happily settled in his new hearth with logs within easy reach, Howl is putting Markl and Heen to bed in their new room, and Grandma is already asleep in hers - the castle layout has changed again. Calcifer said something about aerodynamics and missing bulkheads, so the new place is a little smaller. She likes it though - it feels cozier, and just right for their little family.

She smiles at Howl when he knocks and hesitates in the doorway.

Hearteating Howl, shy. Imagine that.

He glances at her, unsure. "If you'd rather have your own bedroom again, I can-"

She smiles confidently and holds out her arms. "No. Come to bed, Howl. I'd rather dream with you than of you."

He beams and moves eagerly to join her.

He might confound her most hours of the day, but oh, how wonderful it is when their hearts align!

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: Made a promo post on tumblr [here](https://nrgburst.tumblr.com/post/643727669093089280/in-which-a-new-bargain-is-struck-and-a-dream)


End file.
